1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optical fiber distribution systems, and more particularly to a distribution module that can be used in an electrical panel to facilitate multi-fiber connections and to integrate optical and electrical couplers onto a single panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Couplings for optical fiber transmission systems are known in the art. Often times it becomes necessary to arrange a plurality of optical fiber couplings in a panel to facilitate multi-fiber connections. These panels are typically found in telecommunications closets where connections are made between cables by patching one cable connector to another. Desirably, devices for holding couplings are mounted in the panel, but the couplings themselves are not connected to incoming or outgoing fiber paths until actually needed to provide service.
Optical couplings come in a variety of types, each having a unique interface designed to mate with an optical fiber connector of like type. One frequently used coupling is referred to as an ST.RTM. coupling, which is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,785 to Mathis et al. ST is a registered trademark of Lucent Technologies, Inc. Another common type of optical fiber coupling is the SC type coupling that is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,752 to Stephenson et al. Other types of optical fiber couplings include the FC type coupling and the LC type coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,729 to King et al. shows examples of couplings for the ST, SC and the FC types of couplings.
Heretofore, coupling systems for panels used individual or duplex couplings for making connections between the fiber optic cables. These systems do have their drawbacks, however. Depending on the application, the number of couplings used in an optical cable panel may number in the hundreds or even thousands resulting in a very time consuming assembly process for the panel. With such a large number of individual or duplex coupling locations, a technician's job in making the appropriate connections can be complicated. Moreover, because optical couplings have unique physical designs, they are often relatively expensive to manufacture.
In addition, panels have traditionally been designed to furnish either optical coupling functionality or electrical coupling functionality. This dichotomy is driven in primary part by the physical design of the panels. Electrical panels are generally designed with elongated rectangular openings for receiving electrical coupling apparatus that terminates a plurality of electrical connectors. Conversely, optical panels are generally designed with small openings that receive either a single or duplex optical coupler. It is therefore desirable to integrate both optical and electrical couplers in a single panel to make best use of space in a telecommunications closet rather than dedicating panels on an optical versus electrical basis.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a high density, distribution module that provides coupling functionality for a plurality of fiber optic connectors and is more cost efficient to assemble and manufacture than individual coupling systems. Moreover, the distribution module should be designed for use in a traditional electrical panel so that both electrical and optical couplers can be integrated onto a single panel.